wildthornberrysfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats Go Wild!
Rugrats Go Wild is a 2003 animated crossover film based on Nickelodeon animated television series Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys. It is a sequel to The Wild Thornberrys Movie. Plot The Pickles/Finster/DeVille clans (known as the Rugrats and their parents) are going for a much needed multi-family vacation courtesy of Stu Pickles. He has signed them all up for a cruise in the tropics. The group is not pleased to find that instead of sailing aboard a luxury cruise ship he has rented a rusted old boat without any of the amenities they were planning on. The boat is submerged by a tidal wave and when it bobs to the surface it is upside down. The families scramble to emerge through the bottom of the boat and then onto a life raft. Angelica Pickles breaks into a chorus of "There's Got To Be A Morning After" as they flounder in the ocean. The next morning they wash ashore on a tropical island that is seemingly deserted and they set out to make the best of the situation until they might be rescued. Little do they realize that Nigel Thornberry (Strawberry according to Tommy Pickles (E.G. Daily)) and his family are exploring the other side of the island in search of an elusive and rare leopard. Eventually the children of each family make contact with one another and friendships are formed between Chuckie Finster (Nancy Cartwright) and Donnie (Flea) as well as Debbie Thornberry and Angelica. Eliza Thornberry has a magical Doolittle-like ability to talk to animals. Spike the dog (Bruce Willis) is happy to be understood for the first time. The kids are chased by the rare leopard, but manage to escape to an underground cave. The parents are setting up huts and gathering food when they discover Marianne Thornberry filming on the beach. The castaways are overjoyed to be rescued until it is learned that 3 year-old Angelica Pickles is piloting a submersible craft and the Thornberry's trailer is at the bottom of the lagoon. With a lot of cooperation and a radio fashioned from a coconut the families are able to solve the problems and get aboard the cruise ship they wanted in the first place. Cast The Wild Thornberrys *Lacey Chabert as Elizabeth Thornberry *Tom Kane as Darwin *Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry *Flea as Donnie Thornberry *Danielle Harris as Debbie Thornberry *Jodi Carlisle as Marianne Thornberry Rugrats *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster *Kath Soucie as Phil and Lil and Betty DeVille *Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Tara Strong as Dil Pickles *Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael *Jack Riley as Stu Pickles *Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles *Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou Pickles *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles *Michael Bell as Drew Pickles and Chas Finster *Julia Kato as Kira Finster *Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille *Tony Jay as Dr. Lipschitz Guest stars *Bruce Willis as Spike *Chrissie Hynde as Siri the leopard *Ethan Phillips as Toa Trivia *The Rugrats repeatedly refer to Nigel Thornberry as "Strawberry". *This marks the first and only time Spike ever speaks throughout the Rugrats series, who was voice by guest star, Bruce Willis. *Nigel falling down and thinking that he is a baby is a reference to Stu falling down and thinking that he is a baby from the Rugrats episode, "Regarding Stuie". *This is the second and last film based on The Wild Thornberrys, and the third and final film based on Rugrats. Gallery Rugrats Go Wild 1.png Rugrats Go Wild 2.png Rugrats Go Wild 3.png Rugrats Go Wild 4.png Rugrats Go Wild 5.png Rugrats Go Wild 6.png Rugrats Go Wild 7.png Rugrats Go Wild 8.png Rugrats Go Wild 9.png Rugrats Go Wild 10.png Rugrats Go Wild 11.png Rugrats Go Wild 33.png Rugrats Go Wild 32.png Rugrats Go Wild 34.png Rugrats Go Wild 35.png Rugrats Go Wild 37.png Rugrats Go Wild 17.png Rugrats Go Wild 28.png Rugrats Go Wild 29.png Rugrats Go Wild 18.png Rugrats Go Wild 19.png Rugrats Go Wild 30.png Rugrats Go Wild 26.png Rugrats Go Wild 22.png Rugrats Go Wild 27.png Rugrats Go Wild 20.png Rugrats Go Wild 21.png Rugrats Go Wild 31.png Rugrats Go Wild 23.png Rugrats Go Wild 24.png Rugrats Go Wild 36.png Rugrats Go Wild 25.png Rugrats Go Wild (9).png Category:Movies Category:Content Category:Crossovers